<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Shock through his Skin by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548854">Like a Shock through his Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Haphephobia, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about an OC, Conrad, joining the Blue Lions. He has haphephobia, the fear of being touched by others. The tag for the relationship doesn't exist and I'm stuck on mobile, but it's Mercedes/Ashe/OC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Mercedes von Martritz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feeling of cloth beneath his face, and of weight on his back. Conrad shifted to his side, blinking the fog of sleep from his eyes. He stood up out of his bed, surveying the room. The walls were bare besides the Faerghus tapestry on the wall opposite the door, and the mirror leaning against the woodwork next to it.</p><p>He stretched and started to dress himself, pulling on the new academy uniform carefully. He regarded himself in the mirror, pinning his mid-length honey-colored hair back. The long coat of the uniform was fine enough, but he replaced the gloves from it with his usual brown leather ones.</p><p>As Conrad slung his schoolbag over his shoulder, there was a knocking at the door. He had been getting ready rather early in the morning, he doubted half of his classmates-to-be were awake yet. A low voice spoke up, "It's Byleth. I'd like to talk with you, as soon as you have time."</p><p>"I'm alright to talk now, perhaps over breakfast?" He opened the door to his room, fixing his teacher with a wary look. Despite Conrad being a few inches taller, he was still intimidated by the professor's emotionless demeanour. "Is this about the practical exams?" Conrad was referencing the tests he had to go through to determine his statistics in combat.</p><p>"Yes it is. Let's be going now." Byleth nodded up at him, then started walking towards the dining hall. When the two were seated with their meals, they grabbed a sheet of paper from his bag and started speaking. "So, your analysis says that you have a high speed statistic. This means that you're better at attacking more quickly and evading enemy attacks. Your strength and defense are low, so you'd best stay out of melee combat. Your dexterity, charm and resistance are all around average. Your magic, however, is decent enough for me to consider you as a casting class."</p><p>Conrad nodded along while eating, paying close attention to the professor's ramblings, trying to understand what they meant through the jargon. "So, I'm fast and good at magic, right?" One of his eyebrows raised minimally in a confused look. "I've never even cast a spell, even during the exams. How did they figure that?"</p><p>Byleth sighed into their forkful, then did their best to explain. "Even if you have no experience in casting. That doesn't mean you would be bad at it. The magic stat represents the effectiveness of your spells, similarly to how your strength affects the power of your physical attacks. What I mean is that you could be a strong caster if you put in work."</p><p>"Then I suppose I should get to training. For now though, I'm handy with an axe, so I'll be using one for missions. I'm aware its ill-advised with my 'low strength' as you put it, but I figure I should use what I know best until I'm good enough at spells." Conrad finished his food quickly after that, trying not to be sloppy. Magic training was going to be a pain along with the regular assignments, but he'd do his best.</p><p>An agreeing nod. "Class will be starting soon. Would you like to accompany me there?" Byleth had also finished their breakfast, gathering the pair's plates to take up to the counter. "We should also introduce you to your classmates."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conrad meets the rest of the Lions, and tries to be nice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A harsh clap rang through the Blue Lion's classroom, drawing the student's attention up to Byleth's desk and the unfamiliar face behind it. "Good morning, class. I'd like to introduce a new student to you all, Conrad Norvalour. He's a late entry, from rural Faerghus. He has haphephobia, the fear of being touched by people, so if I hear of any of you goading him about it or touching him without his explicit consent, I will not hesitate to discipline you. Do any of you have any questions for him or I?"</p><p>Sylvain spoke up from his seat, "Wait, so if you aren't OK with contact, how d'ya f-" He was cut off by a swift smack to the head from Ingrid, who then leaned an elbow onto the back of his head, holding it against the table. "Don't mind Meathead here, he only thinks about sex."</p><p>Conrad laughed awkwardly and decided to answer the general direction the question was going. "That's not something I'm going to worry myself about, Mister  Meathead." Dedue whispered to Dimitri next to him, then raised his hand and asked a question. "We go on combat missions for the church quite regularly, is your phobia going to be a hindrance at all during fights?" Conrad shook his head in response. "Only if I actually get touched by their hands or whatever, so I should be fine as long as enemies don't know that, and I stay out of range of them. I'm training in magic, so you don't have to worry about me freezing up on the field."</p><p>"Magic training? Do you want help from me and Mercie with that stuff? I know a lot about it." Annette's high voice caught his attention, and he gave her a smile. "That would be very helpful, thanks." She smiled back at him.</p><p>Ashe leaned back in his seat, staying quiet. Conrad was socializing well with the rest of the class, but he wasn't quite sure what to talk to the new student about. "What about mounts? I mean, are you fine with touching mounts like horses or wyverns?" Conrad shifted his attention to the shorter boy, and he had to stop himself from squeaking in delight at this mention. "I'm actually a really big fan of pegasi. I figure that if I'm fine with them, other animals should be fine."</p><p>Felix muttered something under his breath, exasperated. "Can we get back to class already? If I wanted to learn about the guy, I'd try talking to him on our own time." Byleth glared at him, he was obviously going to be trouble during the term. "Don't be rude. But yes, we should start with today's lesson. Conrad, to your seat." The honey-haired boy settled into his chair. "Alright. Today, we're going to be learning about the differences between weapons and their individual advantages."</p><p>As the professor went into full on droning education mode, the class listened intently, ready to start the lesson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annette tries to teach Conrad magic, but things go a bit awry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, here we are!" Annette gestured at the training targets. "The training grounds have these here for archery and magic practice. First, I'm going to have to get you to cast something for me."</p><p>Conrad shrugged and said quietly, "I don't know how to cast a spell yet." Annette gave him a confused look but went on. "So, the way I always do it is that I visualize the kind of magic I'm using, then think about conjuring it. Try it."</p><p>He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying for a fire spell. The image of a small flame hovering in the palm of his gloved hand, flickering slightly. Nothing happened. Next, crackling lightning surging around, enveloping the hand. Still nothing. Maybe a snowball growing and resting there? Nope. A flurry of wind, ruffling his sleeve? Not even a breeze.</p><p>"That's not working." Annette looked him over once and saw that he was concentrating well enough, then came up with an idea. "I know this is a weird thing to ask right now, but would you say you have any trauma in your past?"</p><p>As he let out a deep breath and stopped concentrating, Conrad heard her. "I guess. I don't really want to talk about the specifics though."</p><p>"Alright. So, most people use elemental magic when they cast, but, in certain cases, people might use dark magic. It usually manifests in people who have mental problems or deep fears, so I'm guessing that fits your situation. Try thinking of it as a black cloud or something similar."</p><p>Conrad nodded and got back to concentrating, this time envisioning a storm of fluctuating purple tendrils, and the feeling of them dragging along his glove. He opened his eyes, seeing the exact spell from his mind right in front of him. He wound back his arm and threw it towards the target like a ball, and it hit the center with a satisfying thunk. He raised his arms up in excitement, glad that he got the hang of magic.</p><p>After the spell had dissipated, Annette walked over to the target and checked the damage that was done. There were gouges in the wood, like a small creature had scratched or gnawed it. "You did a number on the target, that's for sure. Neat spell, Conrad." She turned around to face the boy, tracing over the damaged spot to show him.</p><p>"I'll be damned. I didn't expect a spell I just threw together to be that effective. Do you have any more pointers to give me?" Conrad was obviously excited, the success pushing him to get better. "Yeah, let's just back up a bit so I can-" Annette stepped back and placed a hand on his shoulder as she did, quickly withdrawing it as soon as she realized she had.</p><p>Conrad jolted away from her, a gloved hand flying to the touched spot. Even through the fabric of his uniform, the sensation was unbearable. His fingers rubbed over the place harshly, trying to numb the sensation. "Oh Seiros, I'm so sorry." Annette backed up, hands over her chest. He waved her off, although the sweat beading on his forehead betrayed his stress. "You're fine, I know you didn't mean to. We should get back to training." She nodded and made sure to keep her hands close to herself through the rest of the session.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mutiny in the Mist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conrad ducked under an incoming arrow, retaliating with a blast of dark magic which threw the enemy archer onto his back, giving Ashe an opening to strike with his axe. They'd been sent off to the north to clear the forest there, and were able to take down some enemies without only one injury, a slash across Conrad's stomach, by using this strategy.</p><p>Ashe yelled back to the mage through the trees, "There's two more archers ahead, stay back!" Conrad obliged, staying within the treeline to avoid getting shot. From his slightly obscured position, he was still able to see one of the archers fall to an arrow, followed by an triumphant shout from Sylvain, down to their left. Ashe used the distraction to charge forward, taking a shot to the shoulder as he did, but he successfully dispatched the remaining enemy.</p><p>Conrad sighed and gestured for Ashe to get back to the safety of the trees. The two regrouped, and the blonde checked the wound. "The arrow's lodged in there, but it didn't pierce an artery. Looks like it nicked your collarbone." He made his inspection without actually touching the shoulder, but took his spare dagger and got ready to remove the projectile. "I'm going to have to hold open the cut with my dagger so I can pry this out. Is that alright?"</p><p>Ashe grit his teeth and nodded. Conrad carefully positioned the blade, moving the muscle to allow him to extract the arrow. He pulled it out quickly, then stepped away to let the other boy slather the wound in vulnerary. "Ugh. Thanks." Conrad flicked the spare arrow into the dirt. "No problem. Just try and stay more careful."</p><p>The two moved further forward, into a rocky clearing, meeting with another group of Sylvain, Mercedes, and Felix. "Would you look at that, the thief and the newbie haven't deserted yet. Surprise." Felix earned a smack to the head from Sylvain with that. "By Seiros, you really should shut it sometimes." He cupped a hand around his mouth and winked to them, "He gets cranky when he hasn't had his morning tea." Mercedes cut in, "I still don't see why you have straight black tea. Not even with sweets or anything, just bitterness."</p><p>Felix turned away haughtily. "Sylvain and I should get going. Mercedes, we won't need your assistance anymore. You can support the weaklings, they seem to need your help much more." He grabbed Sylvain by the wrist, dragging him into the fog. "G'bye!" Was all that was heard from the redhead.</p><p>Mercedes walked over to them, flashing a small smile to Conrad. "I'm sure Felix doesn't actually dislike you, he's just rude with most people. Do either of you have injuries you need fixed?" Ashe gestured to his shoulder. "I got shot, but I put a vulnerary on it. I know Conrad got scratched by a lancer, but he's saying it's not serious."</p><p>"Really, it's fine. It doesn't even hu-" He slapped the cut lightly, holding in a groan at the pain. "I guess it does, but it's not bad. I'll be okay." Mercedes huffed at him, "Just let me see it. It won't hurt any more than it already does." Conrad sighed and pulled up his tunic, showing the wound. It went across from about his belly to his hip, although there wasn't much blood past what had already coated it.</p><p>Mercedes knelt down to get a better view of it, then started to work on closing up the gash. Her hands hovered uncomfortably close to Conrad's skin, but she made sure to not touch him. "There, it should hold as long as you aren't running like a sprinter." She stood back up, noting how she was almost a head shorter than him.</p><p>Ashe started towards the general direction of the other side of the clearing, "We should get going, the soldiers aren't going to lose to themselves." The other two followed behind him, falling into a comfortable pace. "So, Conrad, how have you been doing with your magic? Annette told me you were pretty good during training, are you as decent on the field?" Mercedes turned to look at him, curious about how he'd been doing.</p><p>"It's a bit tougher trying to hit moving targets, but it's just as easy otherwise. It's regrettable that we have to fight the villagers, but it looks like the only way we can get to Lord Lonato." Conrad looked to Ashe, who exhaled audibly. "I just hope we can talk him out of this." As they reached the other side and started into the forest, the fog cleared up. Mercedes hummed and told them, "The professor said they suspected the fog was caused by a mage. Looks like they took them down."</p><p>A clash rang out through the forest, accompanied by an angry yell most characteristic of a certain blue-haired edgelord. The three rushed through to find Felix going one-on-one with Lonato while Sylvain fended off two axe users. The redhead glanced over and yelled out, "Can I get two of you over here? The other one should help out Felix!"</p><p>Mercedes and Conrad rushed to take the axemen, as well as a myrmidon that had just joined in. Ashe ran towards Felix, blocking a hit that would've sent him reeling. Lonato withdrew his spear and turned to his adoptive son, "Stand down, Ashe. I must destroy these evil-doers by any means necessary!" Ashe shifted into a stronger stance, letting Felix retreat. "Please surrender, Lonato! Whatever your reasons for doing this, we can still talk it out!"</p><p>"Rhea is an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the goddess! We have virtue and the goddess herself on our side!" Ashe grimaced and tried again to convince his father. "Even if all that's true, dragging the townsfolk into it like this isn't right!" Lonato pointed his spear towards Ashe, "Enough. If that is how you feel, prepare yourself! I'm putting an end to this!"</p><p>He charged, sweeping his lance towards Ashe's legs. The greyette jumped back, then swung for the horse, trying to knock Lonato off to fight on equal footing. His axe dented the armor, but didn't do much else. Another swing from the lance threw him down, and a thrust broke Ashe's ankle, keeping him down.</p><p>He howled out in pain, trying to stand back up, but all he could do was shift to a sitting position. As Ashe sat up, he saw Lonato start to move towards the group of Sylvain and Mercedes. There was someone missing from that group, Ashe noticed. "Mire." A blast of poison flew from behind his view, although when he turned his head, there was Conrad, with a terrifyingly cold look on his face.</p><p>The acid splashed against Lonato, melting a spot on the back of his armor off. He wheeled around his steed, spotting the mage. "You are a classmate of Ashe's. If you back away now, I swear I will not harm you." Conrad backed away and readied another spell, answering silently. "Very well then. Prepare yourself!" "Flux." A crackle of purple lightning shot towards Lonato, but just grazed him.</p><p>Conrad backstepped to dodge the following slash, tripping over a rock as he did so. Lonato cornered him, preparing to deliver a killing blow- "Felix, now!" Conrad shouted, and a blur of steel flashed out of the trees, a sword (and the boy holding it) stabbing into the melted spot of Lonato's armor. The paladin fell off his steed, clutching the wound as he tumbled to the ground.</p><p>His horse fled into the trees after its rider went down, not wanting to meet the same fate. Felix pointed his sword at the man, keeping him from either attacking or fleeing. "Order your men to stand down." Lonato sighed and shoved his lance into the dirt, then stood up leaning on it to call out, "All forces, surrender! We're giving up to minimize casualties!"</p><p>Shortly after, they were joined by Catherine and the Professor. Byleth approached Lonato, blade sheathed, and Felix backed off to help Ashe up. "Lord Lonato. It's a fine way to meet you, on the battlefield. I've heard good things about you from Ashe, but it looks like your supposed kindness as a person doesn't stop you from revolting against the church."</p><p>"No matter how well-mannered I am, I must stand up for what I know is right. That witch killed my son, and I meant to have my revenge today. Imagine my surprise when I hear she's accompanied by my adopted son's class." Lonato shook his head sadly. "It doesn't matter. Take me as a prisoner, and all I can do is hope my sentence isn't overly harsh."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We need to execute Lonato." Ashe kept rolling that over in his mind. He knew he shouldn't have heard it, but he was curious about what exactly Lady Rhea had planned for the lord, so he followed the Professor quietly to the meeting, hiding behind one of the large doors of the room.</p><p>It was late in the night now, he wasn't able to sleep after the day's events. His ankle had been healed by Mercedes, but it still ached, and he had been warned to keep it off of hard pressure, like carrying heavy objects. As his mind replayed things over, he was interrupted by a quiet knock at his door, followed by a monotone voice. "It's Conrad. Can I come in?"</p><p>He sat up from his bed, threw on a shirt, and opened the door. Conrad was wearing his pajamas, light pants and a tight shirt that showed off his thin but fit frame. (Whether or not that was intentional was something Ashe had no clue of.) "Hi. Guess you've come to give me some advice or console me?"</p><p>"Pretty much." He shut the door as he walked in, moving the desk chair to let him sit on, across from the bed. Ashe plopped down on the comforter, lying on his back. "So, spill it." Conrad pointed at him. "You were late to the post-mission meal, and you were in an even worse mood than when we on the way back. What'd you find out that got you in this funk?"</p><p>Ashe sighed and shifted to face him with his arms wrapping his knees to his chest. "Rhea wants to have Lonato executed. I snuck behind the Professor, and I overheard that. I ran after I heard it though, it's just too painful for me to think about." Conrad nodded. "You're handy with picking locks, aren't you? Because I know where the cells are."</p><p>"Are you suggesting you break Lonato out?" Ashe gave him a surprised look. "Yeah. As long as he swears to be on his best behavior." Conrad answered completely seriously.</p><p>What must have been thirty minutes later, two cloaked figures were leading Lonato to an entrance that went down into the Garreg Mach underground. An unreasonably deep voice whispered out from one of the hoods, "Follow this down, it should lead you to Abyss. From there, you should be able to secure some provisions and get to safer territory, out of the eye of the Church."</p><p>Lonato caught a pouch of gold thrown to him from the other shadow, then walked down the stairs. "Tell my son I'm alive. Ashe Duran, about this short, gray hair, might find him in the greenhouse. It would put him at ease." The deep voice spoke again, "I'll be sure to inform him. Good evening, Lord Lonato." And the two shadows retreated into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>